


You Know That Thing I'm Not Supposed To Touch?

by Katcher



Series: The Three Bears [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cordelia's young daughter brings Misty back and she's the only one who can hear/see her. Foxxay</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That Thing I'm Not Supposed To Touch?

Sara walked into her mother’s room after she had gone down to her office for the day. She shut the door behind her and looked up at the pottery that she knew she wasn’t allowed to touch. She’d tried to once when she was younger and her mother had freaked out before telling her that what was inside the urn was very precious to her. She’d nodded at her mother then and had never touched the thing again.

But now? Something was drawing her to the forbidden item and she had to know what it was. She glanced around the room to make sure she was alone before pulling the stool from in front of the vanity over to the dresser to stand on. She climbed up and grabbed the urn before sitting in the floor with it.

“Okay. Now what are you?” She studied the intricate design of vines and flowers along the side and turned it as she looked. “Well, it’s pretty,” She scrunched her nose up in thought and finally opened the lid, “Okay, then,” She looked down at the ashes in the urn and pursed her lips. “Maybe I should just,” She let her hands hover over the vase and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes moments later, the ashes were gone. “Oops.”

She put the lid on the vase and looked up before freezing and scooting backwards slightly, “Umm, who are ya?” Sara looked up at the wild blonde before her with wide eyes and briefly considered yelling for her mother, but then she’d know that the girl had messed with her things. 

Sara swallowed and shrunk back away from the woman, “Sara Goode,” She heard the woman gasp and watched as she sat down in the floor in front of her, “Who are you?” The girl was still looking at her uncertainly.

“I’m Misty,” Sara gasped and sat forward immediately and looked at the woman closely.

“You’re her!” Misty looked confused, “You’re the one that mommy cries over at night and won’t tell me about,” Misty’s eyes welled up with tears.

“She cries?” Sara just nodded, “How do ya know about me then?” 

“Aunt Zoe told me,” Misty nodded.

“So Cordelia is your mother?” The girl nodded again and stood before placing the urn back where it had been and returning the stool to its place in front of the vanity, “How old are ya?”

“Six.”

“Ya talk like you’re a lot older than six,” Sara just nodded and rolled her eyes.

“Mommy insists that I speak like a person and not like some ‘hooligan’ I think is how she put it,” Misty giggled.

“She would,” Sara was looking at the woman in wonder when the bedroom door opened. Cordelia stepped in and looked at Sara.

“What are you doing in here?” Sara looked back and forth between her mother and Misty. ‘She should definitely see her’. She thought for a moment.

“I was looking for a hair tie. I can’t find any of mine,” Cordelia stepped over to the vanity and opened the top drawer before handing the girl the item she wanted.

“I swear you lose them as fast as I buy them,” Misty was watching the encounter with wide eyes.

“She looks so beautiful,” Sara felt her eyebrows lift but quickly pulled her face back to a neutral expression when her mother looked back to her.

“Greenhouse date at the normal time?” Cordelia grabbed the file she’d left beside the bed the night before and looked at her daughter.

“Sure thing. I’ll be there,” Cordelia nodded and placed a kiss to Sara’s hair as she passed her. Misty was now standing and as Cordelia walked passed her, her steps faltered slightly.

“Do you smell that?” Sara looked at her confused, “It smells like wild flowers,” The girl felt her eyes widen and saw the swamp witch smile slightly.

“Umm, yeah. I thought it was a new perfume or something?” Cordelia furrowed her brows and shook her head.

“Don’t get into any trouble today. And don’t think Queenie won’t tell on you if you do,” Sara nodded as her mother left and looked back to Misty.

“She can’t see you,” Misty shrugged, “Maybe I didn’t bring you all the way back. Come with me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty followed the girl around the house as they tried to see if anyone else could see her. No one could. The swamp witch wouldn’t let that deter her though. She’d finally gotten out of that lab and she had no plans to go back.

She followed the girl into the greenhouse after dinner and noticed that nothing had really changed, “She doesn’t let anyone take classes in here. It’s kind of like her safe space I guess,” Misty nodded.

“Did she name ya after a Fleetwood Mac song?” The girl just nodded.

“It was your favorite right?” Misty just nodded grinning, “She named me after you too,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “Sara Day Goode.”

“She named ya after me?” Sara just nodded and walked to a large potted plant. She leaned over it and examined the petals and stems, “Ya look like her ya know?” The girl just nodded. She had Cordelia’s blonde hair and brown eyes and Misty felt herself wanting to pinch the girl’s cute little cheeks.

“Please don’t,” Misty grimaced, she didn’t realize she’d said that out loud, “We need to figure out why I’m the only one that can see you.” She gestured for Misty to take a seat and sat on the stool beside her, “Do you have magic?” Misty shrugged and reached for one of the droopy plants on the table before her. She breathed the life back into it and the girl looked frustrated, “I don’t get it. If you’re alive enough to have magic, why can’t they see you?”

“I don’t know, darlin’,” Sara looked up smirking at the term of endearment but Misty didn’t notice as she studied the plant she’d just been working on, “How is she?” Sara looked at her for a long moment.

“I think she’s okay. There are some days where you can just tell she’s not, but she’s really good at covering it up. But overall, I’d have to say she’s okay,” Misty just nodded and heard someone enter the room.

“Who are you talking to, bear?” Misty raised her eyebrows and the girl waited until her mother wasn’t looking to mouth, ‘Sara-bear’ to her. The woman laughed and nodded.

“Umm, no one. I was practicing the incantation,” Cordelia nodded and took the seat on the other side of Sara and Misty grinned at the two of them.

“Y’all are too cute for words!” Sara breathed out a quiet laugh that she was thankful Cordelia didn’t notice. She glared playfully at Misty who just nodded and mimed zipping her lips.

“How was your day, Sara-bear?” 

“Different,” She didn’t elaborate and her mother stared at her for a moment before shrugging and looking down at the plant that Misty had brought back.

“Do you smell that? It’s that smell again. Like flowers?” Sara looked up at her mother like she was crazy.

“We’re in a greenhouse,” Cordelia stifled a laugh and pulled the girl to her side in a hug.

“You’re right. How silly of me,” Sara just nodded and looked to Misty.

“Ya dodged that bullet,” She widened her eyes at the woman with a ‘you said you’d be quiet’ look on her face, “Sorry.”

The two worked beside each other for a while before Sara spoke up, “Mommy?” 

“Hmm?” Cordelia didn’t look up and Sara decided to just go with it.

“Have you ever brought.. I don’t know.. Brought someone half back from the dead?” Misty threw her hand over her mouth so she didn’t laugh at the girl’s question and Cordelia’s reaction to it.

“What? No, I haven’t. Why would you ask?” Sara managed to keep the panic off of her face.

“Umm I was reading about Resurgence earlier and I was wondering if that was possible,” Cordelia just shook her head.

“I’m not really sure, bear. I’ve never brought someone half back,” Sara just nodded and shrugged at Misty who just nodded to the girl.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara smiled as her mother left her room that night. She turned to Misty who was sat in the arm chair near her bed, “You can sleep in the bed. It’s pretty big,” Misty grinned and got up before lying down beside the girl. She smiled as the girl shifted and snuggled into her side.

“Are ya a cuddler or what?” Sara pulled back slightly and scrunched her face up.

“Does it bother you?” Misty shook her head laughingly, “Then yes,” The swamp witch giggled and wrapped an arm around the little girl as she moved back into her side, “I’ll try to figure this out tomorrow.”

“That’s okay, Sara. We’ll figure it out eventually.”

oooOOooOOooo

They had no luck the next day either, “Are you hungry?” Misty nodded and the girl grabbed an extra sandwich before leading out to the greenhouse. “I don’t get how you can have magic, and be hungry, and tired, and I know you’re here. But no one else can see you!” Misty watched in amusement as the girl paced the floor. “This is crazy!” The door to the greenhouse opened and Cordelia walked in and looked at her still pacing daughter.

“Okay, bear. What’s up? And the truth this time?” Sara looked to the side at Misty who just shrugged at her. The girl took a seat next to the swamp witch and had to stop her mother from sitting on Misty.

“Why don’t you sit here instead?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow but gave up and sat on the other side of the girl. Sara scrunched her face up and took a deep breath. She looked up to her mother with the sweetest smile she could muster. 

“I’m not falling for that. What’s going on?” Sara’s shoulders fell and she looked down at her lap before answering.

“You know that vase in your bedroom? The one I’m not supposed to touch?” Cordelia’s eyes went wide.

“You didn’t break it did you?” Sara shook her head quickly.

“No, mommy, I didn’t break it,” Cordelia relaxed somewhat and looked to the girl expectantly. “I don’t really know how to explain it so I’m just going to tell you everything that I know,” Cordelia nodded, “I keep having dreams about it and I figured after the third one that they weren’t just dreams anymore,” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t say anything, “Something in me kept telling me that I needed to do something with it. And before you get all huffy, I still didn’t break it and it’s still in your room,” She heard Misty laugh at the use of the word ‘huffy’, “Umm. I went in your room yesterday and I got it down and I just did what I thought I should do. That’s when you found me yesterday.”

Cordelia was silent for a long time, “What did you do?” Sara glanced over at Misty who was propped up on her elbow watching the two of them.

“I brought her back,” She whispered it, but Cordelia heard her loud and clear.

“You brought who back?” Sara looked at her in disbelief.

“Misty, duh,” She apologized when she saw Cordelia’s stern look. The Supreme looked at her in confusion.

“So where is she if you brought her back then?” 

“She’s right here,” Sara pointed over her shoulder where Misty was looking at them still.

“Alright, Sara, it’s not funny. What did you actually do that you’re trying to cover up with all of this?” Sara looked at her with wide eyes and turned around to look at Misty.

“She doesn’t believe me!” Misty just laughed.

“What’d ya expect, shorty? She can’t see me and she’s stressed,” Sara glared.

“I’m six. I’m not short, you’re just tall,” She turned around to see Cordelia propped on her elbows watching her with a stern look on her face. She gave up and buried her face in her hands before Sara looked back to Misty. “Okay, so how do I get her to believe me then, giant?” Misty laughed loudly before standing in front of Sara and looking over to Cordelia who still had her face buried in her hands.

“Tell her it’s Gardenias,” Sara looked at her in confusion, “The flowers she keeps smellin’,” The girl nodded.

“She says to tell you that it’s Gardenias, the flowers you smelled earlier,” Cordelia just shook her head and didn’t look up. Sara looked back to Misty and shrugged.

“Tell her that’s some stinky shit,” Sara laughed out loud.

“I don’t think I can say that,” Cordelia glanced over at her glaring before looking back down.

“Fine. Tell her we make a great team,” Sara nodded.

She stared at her mother for a long moment, “Mommy? She says we make a great team,” Cordelia’s body stiffened at that and Misty grinned. She moved to Cordelia’s side and ran a hand lightly over her cheekbone. Cordelia breathed in deeply again and smelled the Gardenias from earlier. She shook her head without opening her eyes.

“No, she’s not here. I’ll open my eyes and she’ll be gone. Like she always is,” Misty looked to Sara who was staring at her mother.

“I promise never ta leave again, Miss Cordelia,” Cordelia’s eyes snapped open and she looked at the swamp witch in front of her. She hesitated only a moment before throwing herself into Misty’s arms.

“Oh my God, you’re here. You’re actually here!” Misty laughed and nodded. She felt Cordelia pull away and watched as she picked her daughter up before twirling her around. “I’m so sorry, Sara-bear! You were trying to tell me something really important and I wouldn’t listen,” Sara just shook her head.

“It’s okay, mommy. I know it was a little farfetched,” Misty laughed at that and nodded, “You should probably tell her now,” Cordelia looked back to her daughter.

“Tell her what, bear?” Sara looked at her incredulously.

“Tell her that you love her?” Cordelia’s eyes widened and she bit her lip as she refused to look at Misty. Sara rolled her eyes and looked up at the swamp witch who was grinning widely, “Well, she does. You love her too right?” Misty looked to Sara and to Cordelia who still wouldn’t look her way. She stepped up beside them and took the girl into her own arms. She gave her a big hug.

“This is one heck of a kid ya got here,” Cordelia just nodded, “She’s right. I love ya. I love ya so much,” Cordelia finally looked up to see her daughter grinning in Misty’s arms and the swamp witch looked to Sara too, “And believe it or not, I love ya too. Already. You’re one of a kind,” Sara grinned and looked at her mother expectantly. Cordelia swallowed trying to suppress her tears and finally let her smile break across her face.

“I love you too, Misty.”


End file.
